


Ginger Beer

by Chippa



Category: The Pathfinders (TV 1972)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippa/pseuds/Chippa
Summary: Squadron Leader Stanton discovers something about one of his fellow officers.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Ginger Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Anthony Valentine made a guest appearance in an episode of The Pathfinders. This is my take on how a certain scene in the episode might have gone.
> 
> Most of the dialogue, (everything up to and including Ginger beer please), is taken directly from the episode.
> 
> Posted on the 17th of August to celebrate Tony's birthday.

Squadron Leader Jim Stanton strolls slowly into the officer’s mess. It was almost 13:00 and he fancied a spot of lunch before heading out to check over the Lancaster bomber he would be commanding that evening. If the plane was anything like the crew then God help them all.

Pausing to look round he sees Curtis, whose crew he would be flying with tonight, drinking with two of his men. Williams, the rear gunner and that cute navigator Jack Chatteris.

Curtis is an attractive man Stanton thinks but he knows he’ll get nowhere with that one. He resented Stanton for coming between him and his crew, even if it was just for one mission. He wonders about the other two. It was so difficult to know who was safe to approach and to get it wrong, well that could be dangerous. Being an ace wouldn’t save him from a charge of gross indecency.

Wandering over to the bar he notices Curtis clear his throat and Chatteris falls suddenly quiet.

“Hello chaps, who’s in the chair?” There is just time for a quick drink before he gets down to work thinks Jim.

“Erm, I am sir, what’ll it be”? replies the navigator, Chatteris.

“Oh, just a shandy please”, he better not have anything stronger if he’s going to be flying tonight.

“A shandy”?

Before Stanton can explain why, Curtis interjects with,

“Well I’m not flying tonight Jack, so I’ll have a dirty great pint”.

Trust Curtis to try and make himself look the big man thinks Stanton. No wonder his crew were such a shower, albeit an attractive shower. He is keenly aware of the young navigator standing to his left as he stares coolly at Curtis.

“Lemonade or ginger beer sir”? The question cuts through his thoughts and makes the pair at his side snigger. Ignoring them he looks at the idiot navigator and says tightly,

“Ginger beer, please”.

He is aware of the looks Curtis and Williams give each other but he ignores them. Let them think whatever they like. He has his answer about Jack Chatteris at least, even if the young fool is about as subtle as a brick.

Jim Stanton stands and stares at Curtis as he slowly drinks his shandy. It is obvious the man is uncomfortable. The other chap with him, the rear gunner; Williams, is much the same, he’s just better at hiding it. They had noticed the obvious question in Chatteris’ enquiry, hell the man couldn’t have been more obvious if he had stood on the bar and shouted. They’re just wondering about their new second in commands reply he supposes.

Let Curtis and Williams wonder what they liked. What he, Jim Stanton wonders, is how he could get Jack Chatteris somewhere alone. Somewhere where he could teach the man to be more subtle…amongst other, more enjoyable things he thinks with a smirk.

Curtis leaves as soon as he has finished his pint of bitter, claiming he has paperwork to attend to and giving Stanton a hard look as he goes. Williams, Chatteris and Stanton are left alone in an awkward silence before the rear gunner quickly finishes his cigarette and leaves himself. Making excuses as he hurries away.

“Don’t be late for briefing” Stanton calls after his retreating back before turning back to the bar and the young navigator who was looking increasingly nervous.

“Another drink Sir”? he asks brightly.

Jim looks at him for a long moment, before picking up his drink and swallowing down the last dregs of amber fluid.

“No thank you, Chatteris.” He glances at the lad who appears somewhat deflated and disappointed. Without making eye contact he adds in a low voice “I’m going to the shower block, give me ten minutes and then join me there, and Chatteris…”

“Yes sir”?

“Try not to be _too_ obvious”. 

Smiling he stands up and heads for the door.


End file.
